The Kare Kano Game Show
by kawaiiangel20
Summary: Six members from the cast of Kare Kano are randomly chosen to star on Sana Kurata's game show. What will happen? Will they actually get to play? My second fic. Please R&R. language.


Hello! Kawaiiangel20 here! I'm supposed to be working on other fics..but I sorta got bored and I found out that they had a category for Kare Kano so I decided to write a fic. Mwahaha =)..anyways enjoy and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kare Kano or any of its characters. I also do not own the host, Sana Kurata from Kodomo no Omocha Kodocha. Phwee!!

:: NOTE ::

A/N = Author's Note

(dfdf) = action

Kawaiiangel20

The Kare Kano Game Show

Chapter 1

Host (Sana Kurata) : Welcome to an all new season of Sana Kurata's Game Show!! This is the wackiest and probably the oddest game show that you will ever see; where even our contestants may not come back alive!

Contestants from behind curtain: Uh...(sweatdrop)

Host: Now that we are back on the air, after being sued by our last contestants which might I add that it is NOT my fault that Ginta had to have 4 fingers amputated and Miki lost an arm, I'd like to introduce the 6 randomly chosen people from the cast of Kare Kano!!

Tonami, Sakura, Arima, Miyazawa, Maho, & Tsubasa: (all walk out nervously except for Tsubasa who is busy eating a cookie and hanging onto Yukino)

Host: Lets welcome the cast. First, we have Miyazawa Yukino!

Yukino: (Waves and smiles with Tsubasa still hanging onto her back)

Host: Soichiro Arima!

Arima: (Turns slightly red yet still flashes a cute smile)

Host: So Arima...I hear you and Yukino are together and lately things between you two are getting hot (nudges Arima)

Arima: (whom is very red now) WHAT?!

Host: Hey it's not my fault you two are all over each other in public!

Arima: WHAT THE HELL?? (attempts to jump at the host but she moves out of the way and he falls flat on his face)

Host: HAHA!! Anyways, next we have Takefumi Tonami!

Arima: (gets up from floor and attempts to jump on host)

Host: (grabs giant rubber mallet from behind back and hits Arima) (mutters) People these days really don't give up do they??

Tonami: Excuse me..Wasen't I supposed to be introduced? Damn, Arima. Just because I'm better looking than you and am smarter than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous of me. But common, who could blame ya for being so jelous?

Arima: You WISH!! You're probably the last person I'd be ever be jealous of! Why wouldn't you be jealous of my good charm, looks, smartness, popularity, girlfriend, and everything else?

Tonami: HA! I'm more popular than you'll ever be! I'm better looking and way smarter. And you think you have good charm? How pathetic. And you're girlfriend? I'll never understand what you see in her. At least the person who I like has a BRAIN.

Yukino: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SAYING THAT I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN?! I'm smarter than you'll ever be. And better looking. At least I have a life and don't waste it going around on game shows that are senseless and dangerous arguing about stuff that doesn't matter!

Tonami: Hey stupid, if you haven't noticed, you're the one who's arguing and on a game show. So technically, you just dissed youself.

Arima: Shut the hell up!! Tonami, did you ever look at yourself? I pittied you when I was little because you were such an outcast with your chubby little self. You had to have Tsubaki defend you and she only used you as a slave. And I asked Miyazawa to come on the show. She did it for me. Because she LOVES me. I'm sorry nobody loves you here, but that doesn't mean you have to go off and throw tantrums just because you're so lonely.

Sakura: When did I get dragged in here? Arima, YOU'RE the one who has problems. Yeah, so what if you have a girlfriend that loves you. It doesn't automatically mean that every other person in the world loves and worships you!

Miyazawa: He never said that Sakura! You're the conceded one. When you're little you think that you can just go around using him as a slave, and when he comes back you think that you can suck up to him like you never did anything mean to him in his whole entire life!!

Sakura: You are the conceded little bi-

Host: **THAT'S ENOUGH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cast and Audience: Eep!

Host: Wow, I never thought I could start such a riot . Cool! Anyways we still have the last two contestants to introduce. Izawa Maho and Shibahime Tsubasa!

Maho: (stands there blinking) Uh..yeah.

Tsubasa: (still hanging on back of Yukino) I want a lolly pop T.T

Maho: Hey waita second!! Why am I introduced at the same time _her_? -points to Tsubasa- Everyone else gets to be introduced on their own but noooo. When it comes to my name it has to be announced along with Tsubasa. This is so unfair!! Why couldn't I be ann-

Tsubasa: -Cuts off Maho because she threw a rock at her head-

Maho: WHAT THE HELL TSUBASA!?!! YOU HAVE ISSUES!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!

Tusbasa: (Jumps off Yukino's back and starts running for the exit)

Maho: (chases after her)

Arima: Well that was pointless. Our argument was worth much more than that.

Tonami: Yep.

Sakura and Yukino: T.T

Arima: Well anyways Tonami, I think you're a self centered freak that only cares about himself and his hair even though it's ugly as hell.

Tonami: HA! Like I said before. You're just jelous!

Sakura: (walks over to Yukino) I'm hungry. Lets go get some ice cream.

Yukino: Okay

Yukino and Sakura: -both walk off out of studio-

Host: (in shock between 2/3 of the cast leaving and the other 2 bickering at each other) (sighs and takes out cell phone) Rei! Can you come pick me up from the studio? Thanks. AND HURRY!

Host: Anyways, thanks for joining us. See you next time for another episode of Sana Kurata's Game Show :: Kare Kano cast! By the way, fax all complaints to Rei, my manager so he can deal with them. Thanks! (runs off)

Aloha! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fic. I should be working on my other marmalade boy fics which the other one I haven't even posted yet T.T But I found out they finally had a Kare Kano category and decided to write a fic. Please R&R and make me feel special so I know it doesn't suck! I think I'm going to write a crossover fic soon but I'm not saying anything because I probally wont xD. If you read marmalade boy then please R&R my other fic. Yeah..I should update sooner or later. Bye =)


End file.
